Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: Draco has a secret crush on Hermione. Hermione has a secret crush, too. But does she love the person Draco wants her to or someone completely different?
1. The game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, and I am not rich or famous. I guess that means that I'm not your favorite author!**

Hermione Granger literally rolled out of her bed that morning. It was her first day back at Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait for her new schedule. She put on her Hogwart's uniform and hurried down the stairs of the girl's dormitory to the common room to meet Harry and Ron.

"Breakfast?" she asked looking at the two of them. They nodded. Both of them looked exhausted. Ron had his robe hanging off of his shoulder hooked onto his sweater and Harry had his flying behind him like a cape. She smiled and walked downstairs and into the Great Hall. She sat down on a bench and Harry and Ron plopped down besides her and began to eat.

"Students! Welcome to your first morning at Hogwarts during this school year. I have one more announcement that I did not say yesterday. This year, there is a mandatory class for all sixth and seventh years. Held at different times, they sixth years will meet in the morning. This has been built into your schedule, so your classes will now end at six. You will be playing games and getting to know people in other houses. Seventh years will be . . ."

"With other houses? I can't be with Slytherin," Harry said and groaned. He and Ron were so upset that they did not bother to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

After breakfast, the sixth years had to stay in the Great Hall. The teachers had pushed all of the tables along the wall and had sat up circles with pillows and blankets for the students to be more comfortable. They were then divided into groups of six. Hermione was with Malfoy, and luckily Harry. Ron was with a bunch of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"I can't believe we have to play truth or dare," she said to Harry.

"Oh, this will be fun!" he said grinning at the look on Hermione's face. Hermione groaned. She sat down across from a boy from Ravenclaw who she didn't know the name of, and near two Slytherins, both of them girls. One of them was Pansy and the other was Millicent. Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.

"Truth," she answered immediately.

"Hermione. Who would you most like to kiss in our group?" he asked grinning at her. She glared at him looking annoyed.

Hermione knew a spell had been placed on the circle and the person lying would turn green and swell up. She knew that she had to tell the truth, but the answer to this question was obvious.

"Well, I hate Malfoy and I don't know the boy from Ravenclaw, so I suppose you," she answered truthfully. "Dumb question, you knew the answer. You know I would never kiss any one here, but I could _never_ kiss Malfoy," Hermione added as she spun the bottle and it landed on you-know-who!

"Truth or dare, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss the person you like most here in this group." She knew he was going to kiss one of the Slytherins, probably Pansy who he spent so much time with, so she leaned back. But to her surprise, Draco stumbled over and kissed her full on the mouth. She fell back in surprise. Then she realized that he _must_ not like her, he just thought she was better then the others who were sitting there besides her.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy. His face was bright red and he spun the bottle so hard, that it cracked into a million pieces.

"Reparo," he said and spun it again. It landed on Hermione. Draco wanted revenge and Hermione knew this. He couldn't have lied without giving himself away, and he was angry and embarrassed. Hermione said 'dare' because it couldn't be worse then spilling her deepest secret, not that she _really_ had one.

"I dare you to take off a piece off a piece of clothing. It will be-"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked staring at him. She could not believe what he was saying. She glanced at Harry and he was looking at Malfoy with disgust, too.

"-your shirt," he finished. Hermione sighed with relief. For the first time in her life, she had worn a tank top underneath her shirt, because she was going to a party in Ravenclaw tonight, and didn't have time to change.

"Okay." As everyone stared, Hermione pulled her shirt off to reveal the sparkly green tank top underneath. Malfoy looked put-off because in a way he had been tricked. Hermione grinned at Harry who smiled back, relieved.

"Malfoy, I'm guessing it's a dare?" Harry asked several turns later. He nodded and Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, luckily Hermione was wearing a tank top, but it was still a mean thing to do. Imagine if she wasn't! So I'm daring you to . . .

**Author's Note: So what do you think? I hope you like it. What do you want Harry to ask Malfoy to do? Tell me your ideas, and I will use one or more of them. Remember to review. If I get five reviews or favorite author/story alert, then I will update soon!**


	2. The bad side

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. This chapter is dedicated to CinderellaAtTheBall, Pinkladie123, and mustardgirl1128**

**all of whom are my reviewers. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich or famous-I guess that means that I'm not you-know-who!**

"Harry! That's just mean!" Hermione said. Harry raised his eyebrows at his friend who added, "I know he deserves it, but come on!"

"He asked for a dare and I gave him one!" Draco sighed and got up slowly. He walked over to McGonagall, who was talking to Snape, and kissed her on the lips in front of everyone. Many people wolf-whistled and Draco pulled away wiping his lips on his sleeve.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing!" McGonagall cried out.

"Sorry, professor. It is a game of truth or dare, though. You assigned it." He walked back to his group smirking.

"There, Potter. I did it!" Harry looked disgusted. He raised his eyebows.

"You're lucky. A much more evil plan crossed my mind, but Hermione would never let me do it."

"Yeah, so lucky!" Draco said sarcastically. The game became dirtier and dirtier until McGonagall told them to stop playing altogether. Obviously, she was expecting a clean, fun game. She sighed and looked around, clearly disgusted.

"We are ending early. Go back to your common rooms and stay there until class begins. Anyone out of their dormitories will automatically be given a detention." The six-year students looked at each other. Most were relived to go, but some were, like Draco, disappointed. He had wanted to spend more time with Hermione.

"Come on mate," Harry said dragging Ron up by his elbow.

"That was the worst experience of my life!" Ron exclaimed walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry looked at each other exasperated, with their eyebrows raised high. "Okay, maybe not. But still, it stunk!" Ron added defensively.

"At least you weren't with the old ferret, Malfoy," Harry said.

"_I_ was stuck with a mudblood and Potter. Doesn't get any worse then that," a voice said over their shoulders. The three spun around and saw Draco leaning calmly against the wall eating an apple. He wanted wink at Hermione, but he refrained himself. Harry and Ron instantly raised their wands, ready to strike.

"Don't," Hermione hissed. She walked over smiling sweetly. It made Draco's heart melt. When she was close to Draco, Hermione spook coolly, her grin turning into a deep frown.

"Don't ever call me a mudblood again! You know what a terrible word it is!" she said hitting Draco hard across the face. He winced in pain as she raised her hand again. She was even pretty when she was angry.

"Don't even think of it!" she said lowering her hand and storming off. Harry and Ron glared at the blond haired, pampered Slytherin Prince, who had clearly never been hit before. Except for the time when Hermione slapped him in third year.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Draco. Instantly his body became stiff and rigid, and he fell over onto his face. Harry sniggered. Seeing Ron's confused yet delighted face, Harry said, "Just to be sure. We don't want him going after Hermione again so soon. Besides, a detention or two won't hurt him."

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as the two snuck back into the common room. "You could have gotten caught! Now get your books, we have to go to charms."

"Love you, too," Ron muttered as he walked up the stairs. Harry grinned at his friend.

"Hermione will never stop. Get used to it."

"Hey Weasel, Potter! Where's your girlfriend?" Draco asked as they walked to charms. 'Where's my soon to be girlfriend,' he thought.

"Right here, ferret." Usually Hermione didn't resort to name calling, but she couldn't help it this time.

"Oh, look. If it isn't the mud-" Draco stopped abruptly. Small, yellow canaries were fluttering around his head and more were coming from Hermione's wand. Suddenly, they began to attack him.

"Ahhhh!" he said running off screaming with his hands over his head.

"I think he needs an additional nickname," Harry said at last clutching his side. Ron was laughing so hard, he was rolling around on the floor. Hermione smiled at them and shook her head.

"Let's go before we get in trouble. Although we probably will be in for it because we attacked Malfoy."

"He deserved it, Hermione."

"I hope it will stop him from calling me a you-know-what. What a horrible thing to say to someone."

"Yeah, especially the smartest witch in our year."

"Thank you, Ron. But the people in Slytherin are placed there for a reason, you know."

"Levicorpus!" someone whispered later on that day. Hermione was hoisted into the air, as if something had grabbed her ankle. She really didn't like being upside down.

"Put me down!"

"Why should I? You're in our control, mudblood." A ring formed around Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The ring consisted of Slytherins, most of them being Death Eaters. Draco was in the back of the group. He didn't want anything to happen to Hermione, yet he was still a Death Eater.

"Really? I declare a duel," Ron said.

"Who would want to fight you? You're a pathetic piece of scum," another replied bravely.

"I'll fight. But put Hermione down first," Harry said.

"You're on." One of the dozen Slytherins came up to Harry. He flicked his wand and Hermione came crashing to the ground. It was all Draco could do to stop from running over to her.

"I'm his second," Ron declared before Hermione could. She looked sick enough.

"Ready Potter? Foolish to fight a Death Eater." As Harry pulled out his wand, his opponent had said an incantation in his head. A huge snake had appeared and was working it's way towards Harry and his friends.

"Get away from them," Harry hissed at the snake in Parseltongue. None of them knew what Harry was saying, but Hermione knew that he was telling the snake to back away from Ron and herself.

"Why don't I take you?" the snake hissed back.

"Never," was Harry's reply.

"I didn't know Potter spoke Parseltongue. The only other person who can is the Dark Lord," one of the Death Eaters said nervously to his friend.

"We should tell him this. I doubt that he knows." Hermione glanced up horrified. Voldemort couldn't know this! She raised her wand, ready to perform a memory charm, when a Slytehrin yelled,

"Protego!" An invisible barrier appeared and Hermione was thrown back. With a swish of their cloaks, the dozen Death Eaters were gone, the snake with them.

"Harry! We've got to tell this to Dumbledore! You're in big trouble if Voldemort finds out what we're up to!"

"Yeah, he can't know that I'm . . ." Harry said his voice trailing off as he looked into the dark night sky.

**Author's Note: That Harry's a what? Is their something that Harry isn't telling his friends? Or is it nothing new? Find out in chapter three. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update!**


End file.
